Touch displays may be found in computing devices ranging from small, handheld devices to large-format, multi-user devices. Various technologies may be combined to provide suitable display and touch input functionality in a computing device. In one example, transmit and receive electrodes of a capacitive touch sensor are overlaid as discrete layers on a display panel of a computing device.